Némésis
by Ariana Mercier Gromme
Summary: La destinée de Neaera au sein de la Confrérie des Assassins. HIATUS
1. Chapitre I

I.

Neaera ouvrit les yeux. Son regard se porta vers les prémices solaires qui s'échouaient gracieusement dans l'étendue bleue du ciel. A cet instant, ses prunelles dorées rencontrèrent un rayon de soleil qui les illumina aussitôt. Elle semblait émerveillée à la vue d'une pareille beauté, comme si jamais de sa vie elle n'était entrée en contact avec l'extérieur. La jeune fille ramena ses longues jambes laiteuses cachées sous un maigre pantalon contre sa poitrine naissante. Elle les entoura de ses bras nus et fins, puis, jugeant qu'il était temps de partir, elle se leva en respirant l'air frais du matin. Une légère brise apparut au même moment, prenant plaisir à faire danser ses longs cheveux roux qu'elle cachait quotidiennement sous un voile vermeil. La chaleur était agréable, elle avait don de lui rappeler celle qui se trouvait en Grèce. Cependant, Neaera était fragile et ses parents lui avaient toujours demandé de faire attention. Depuis longtemps, l'enfant était confrontée à un éternel mal de tête, sans parler de ces voix incessantes qui résonnaient dans le bas fond de ses pensées. Avec le temps, Neaera s'y était habituée et c'était avec bonheur qu'elle constatait qu'elle n'était pas seule dans son esprit. Elle avait pris l'habitude de croire qu'elle n'était jamais solitaire et que ces murmures l'aidaient dans des situations dramatiques.

Ce matin, les chuchotements ne s'étaient pas présentés au petit-déjeuner. Neaera jeta une dernière œillade vers le firmament où un animal céleste était en train de le survoler, puis elle rangea ses affaires et se remit rapidement en route. Elle devait atteindre Rome avant les trois jours suivants pour rejoindre sa tante, comme ses parents lui avaient tantôt demandé. La jeune fille songea une nouvelle fois à eux : la dernière fois qu'elle les avait vus, c'était à Vérone. Cela faisait de nombreux mois que sa famille et elle avaient quitté Athènes. Avec l'occupation des Ottomans, ils avaient préféré partir pour l'Italie, et plus particulièrement vers Rome. Là-bas, on racontait que la cité était grande et merveilleuse. Ainsi, le petit couple gréco-italien et sans histoires tel que le leur ne se ferait jamais remarquer parmi tant d'étrangers. Ilias, son paternel, avait songé à tout, comme le pensait si bien Neaera. Elle était autant fière de son père que de sa mère, mais ils lui manquaient affreusement. Ils avaient fait la promesse de se rendre à la capitale après s'être quittés une semaine auparavant. « C'est plus prudent. » avaient tristement déclaré Ilias et Ana, tandis qu'ils voyageaient avec des hommes armés venus de l'Orient. Puis, la nuit, ils avaient réveillé leur fille en la suppliant de ne faire aucun bruit et de courir aussi vite que possible tout en évitant la foule le jour.

C'était de cette façon que Neaera avait quitté sa famille. Elle avait dit au revoir à ses parents sans aucune embrassade, sans aucun sourire. La jeune fille ne savait pas pourquoi, mais son cœur commençait à la faire souffrir. Elle sentit les larmes gagner ses yeux d'or. Bon sang, ses parents lui manquaient atrocement et c'était avec un mal de chien qu'elle continuait à avancer ! Mais l'enfant se résignait toujours : il fallait continuer. Il fallait marcher, il fallait gagner Rome le plus rapidement possible. « Pour les revoir enfin, Neaera ! » se disait-elle constamment. Malheureusement, avec ce soleil qui frappait sur son voile rouge et qui la rendait aveugle, ce n'était guère facile d'y voir grand chose. Par conséquent, la jeune fille ne savait pas où aller et ce fut avec irritation qu'elle dut s'arrêter.

Neaera observa les environs. L'air brûlant qui brillait sur le sol et sur les arbres fleuris l'intriguait. Elle aperçut une mèche de ses cheveux se teindre de rouge face au soleil. Cette couleur lui rappela le sang qu'elle avait longtemps vu couler le long de son périple. La jeune fille se répugna elle-même et veilla à ne plus regarder sa chevelure. Elle leva une énième fois les yeux vers les nuages blancs. L'animal céleste était encore là. Elle admira la majesté qui émanait de son être lorsqu'il battit souverainement des ailes, puis elle reprit son voyage en ayant retrouvé le sourire aux lèvres. Cet oiseau l'aidait à continuer, mais aussi à remplacer ces voix qui ne se présentaient pas aujourd'hui dans son esprit.

Neaera accéléra le pas en jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours : il n'y avait personne. Elle longea les arbustes et la campagne, usant de sa petite taille pour se cacher quand des inconnus traversaient les routes. Parfois, elle en maudissait certains qui étaient à cheval, mais elle se détestait par la suite d'avoir eu de telles pensées, demandant pardon au Seigneur qui l'observait de son trône d'argent. Sa mère lui avait toujours appris à ne jamais mépriser les autres, mais au contraire à les aimer. Même ses ennemis. Ainsi, elle jura devant Dieu de ne plus jamais recommencer et elle se mit férocement à courir pour épuiser l'énergie qui électrisait son corps.

La matinée s'écoula bien vite et Neaera était désormais épuisée. Ses jambes souffraient, elle sentait la fièvre gagner son propre sang. Sa peau de porcelaine perlait des gouttes de sueur si abondantes qu'elle fut obligée de s'essuyer le visage avec le voile que sa mère lui avait jadis offert. Elle quémanda son pardon intérieurement et fit une pause, où elle s'empara d'une pomme fluorhydrique qu'elle croqua violemment. La liqueur qui s'échappait du fruit eut don de la rafraîchir, puis elle passa quelques minutes allongée derrière un buisson. La jeune fille ferma ses yeux mordorés, tout en baladant ses mains le long des fleurs. Elle huma des senteurs qu'elle n'avait pas senties auparavant, s'imaginant quelques instants qu'elle était encore à Athènes. Neaera se rappelait des venelles antiques que leur avaient laissées leurs ancêtres, la petite maison que son père avait construite et les bonnes odeurs qui parvenaient du marché non loin du coin. Elle se souvenait aussi des places où les enfants jouaient et criaient de bonheur, des hommes ivres qui ne cessaient de geindre dans la rue d'en face, des personnes haut-placées dans la société qui se pavanaient avec leurs beaux habits. A l'époque, et pourtant si jeune, Neaera avait souvent fait le vœu d'un jour porter une belle robe. Hélas, ce souhait ne s'était jamais exaucé, mais elle n'en avait jamais voulu à Dieu. Elle avait mené son enfance dans le plus grand des conforts à ses yeux, et être entourée de son père et de sa mère était le plus beau cadeau que le Ciel put lui offrir. Sans eux, sa vie était impossible à imaginer et elle était persuadée de ne rien devenir s'ils disparaissaient un jour.

La jeune fille tendit précipitamment l'oreille : il y avait du bruit. L'effleurement de pas sur l'herbe, quelques hennissements de chevaux. En panique, Neaera se releva et veilla à ne pas se faire prendre. Elle souleva délicatement la tête et fut prise de panique. Devant elle se dressaient une famille toute entière de gitans. Ils ressemblaient à ces slaves qui avaient fait la route avec sa famille, à Vérone. Que devait-elle faire ? Fallait-il qu'elle se rendît auprès d'eux ? Peut-être avaient-ils rencontré Ilias et Ana sur la route... Cependant, et s'ils étaient dangereux ? Que se passerait-il s'ils étaient des Ottomans et qu'ils recherchaient activement Neaera et les autres ? Le temps de réfléchir à toutes les hypothèses les plus possibles ou les plus improbables qu'il fût, la jeune fille s'était déjà condamnée. Quelqu'un marchait vers elle.

L'enfant se cacha aussitôt sous les buissons, mais elle fut immédiatement retrouvée par une femme aux traits vieillis. Quand elle croisa du regard la jeune fille, Neaera ne put s'empêcher d'être fascinée par ses yeux : ils étaient d'une couleur sarcelle. Elle n'avait jamais vu de prunelles aussi singulières auparavant. Comme elle, l'étrangère était vêtue d'un voile foncé qui recouvrait ses cheveux noirs. Sa chevelure rappelait à Neaera celle de sa mère.

« Vous êtes venus pour me ramener à la maison, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-elle en ayant les larmes aux yeux.

La femme la considéra d'un œil étrange, puis elle s'exclama dans un langage que Neaera ne connaissait pas. Elle sortit de sa cachette, méfiante et prête à courir, puis elle attendit qu'une fille de son âge les rejoignît pour parler à nouveau.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

— Gitans. » répondit simplement l'adolescente.

Elles se regardèrent, déconcertées. Comprenait-elle simplement la question que Neaera venait de poser ? Son accent était étrange, elle avait presque du mal à saisir le sens de ses paroles. Ces inconnus ne venaient pas de Grèce, encore moins d'Italie. Ce fut ainsi d'une voix chaleureuse qu'elle s'excusa en tentant de se faire comprendre le mieux possible, puis elle s'adressa une nouvelle fois à la jeune fille :

« Avez-vous vu mes parents ? Vérone. Ils étaient à Vérone !

— Vérone ? Parents ? Non. Pas vus. »

La mère fixa Neaera du regard. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, puis elle lui tendit une main dans le vide. Elle était de couleur foncée. Lorsque la jeune fille accepta, le contraste de leur épiderme les impressionna à tel point qu'elles en rirent.

La journée s'éloigna lentement de la surface terrestre. Neaera abandonna l'idée de se reposer pour reprendre la marche, préférant la compagnie des gitans qu'elle avait rencontrés quelques heures plus tôt. Le père brûla du bois pour faire un feu assez grand qui leur tiendrait chaud pendant toute la nuit. La femme fit cuire de la viande d'un animal trouvé aux alentours, le tout accompagné de quelques légumes et de quelques fruits que les enfants s'empressèrent de déguster. Durant cette tendresse nocturne, la petite rousse apprit que l'homme parlait Italien et elle lui demanda une nouvelle fois s'ils n'avaient pas vu un jeune couple sur la route. Ce dernier lui avoua qu'ils n'avaient rencontré personne et le cœur de la gamine se serra un peu plus. Il lui sourit maladroitement en déclarant qu'il fallait à présent dormir. Neaera acquiesça et elle se retrouva bientôt allongée aux côtés de leur fille, enroulée dans une peau de bête. Jamais de sa vie elle ne s'était sentie aussi bien sans ses parents. Elle espérait seulement qu'ils ne fussent pas trop inquiets et qu'ils étaient aussi en train de s'endormir. Elle admira une dernière fois le ciel étoilé, puis elle ferma les yeux. Une longue journée l'attendait...

* * *

><p>Au réveil de Neaera, elle constata avec mélancolie que les gitans étaient déjà partis. Néanmoins, ils lui avaient laissé la fourrure pour se réveiller en douceur, ainsi que quelques pommes pour la route. Le feu était déjà éteint et le soleil brillait ardemment dans le ciel. La jeune fille se hâta de ranger toutes ses affaires, puis elle marcha toute la matinée et toute la journée, comme à l'accoutumée. Dans deux jours, elle serait à Rome. Dans deux jours, elle reverrait ses parents. L'excitation l'enivra et elle courut rapidement à en perdre haleine, n'écoutant pas ses jambes qui lui criaient à l'aide, ou encore son cœur qui souffrait vaguement. Elle devait courir, courir, courir. Courir à ne plus se retenir, courir jusqu'à s'écraser au sol, se relever et poursuivre son élancée titanesque. Pour revoir sa famille, Neaera aurait fait le tour du monde et elle se le prouvait en ce moment-même.<p>

Pendant toute la journée, la jeune fille supporta les rayons du soleil qui l'aveuglaient, les nombreuses perles de sueur qui habitaient son visage, la fièvre qui habitait encore son corps, ses muscles qui hurlaient de douleur. Ce ne fut qu'à la nuit tombée qu'elle s'échoua sur des dalles anciennes qui sentaient la terre et la charogne. Elle se cogna vélocement la tête, mais elle ne pleura pas pour autant. Alors, les voix qui s'étaient tues jusqu'alors se déclenchèrent et Neaera se sentit moins seule. « Relève-toi, tu n'es pas une faible ! » La jeune fille gisait encore sur le sol. Elle avait mal et elle commençait à sentir une substance tiède qui s'échappait de son front. La petite rousse hurla son désespoir, s'en voulant terriblement d'avoir été égoïste et de ne pas avoir su écouter son organisme. Désormais, elle se trouvait mourante sur un chemin désertique. L'enfant ferma les yeux et perdit soudainement connaissance.

Quand elle reprit connaissance, Neaera se tenait dans les bras d'un homme qui était à dos d'un cheval. La jeune fille n'arrivait pas à détailler les traits de son visage, mais il lui semblait que ses yeux étaient sombres et que sa chevelure était brune. Il paraissait bien plus âgé qu'elle, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire : il s'était arrêté pour la sauver. Elle était enfin hors de danger. La jeune fille ne savait pas où est-ce qu'il l'emmenait, mais elle repartirait pour l'aube vers Rome. Peu importait si elle devait passer ses nuits à courir tout en étant malade, elle le ferait volontiers pour sa famille. Alors, comme une enfant faible et apeurée, Neaera referma les yeux et se berça de douces illusions jusqu'à ce que le cheval cessât d'avancer et que l'inconnu la fît descendre.

Il la teint dans ses bras jusqu'au bout, quémandant de l'aide d'une voix rauque et italienne. La jeune fille ne pouvait savoir ce qu'il se passait, ses yeux dorés dévoraient la chambre noire de son esprit. Pourtant, elle pouvait sentir des mains la toucher et la traîner doucement quelque part. Durant ce voyage, Neaera s'endormit. C'était comme si cette traversée avait eu don de la bercer et de la plonger dans les bras de Morphée jusqu'à tout jamais.


	2. Chapitre II

II.

Lorsque Neaera se réveilla, tout lui semblait confus et obscur. Elle avait effroyablement mal au crâne et sa vision se troublait dès qu'elle tentait d'observer les alentours. Elle songea qu'il devait faire nuit, car le soleil ne l'éblouissait pas encore de sa splendeur. Étrangement, il faisait frais et le sol était plus confortable qu'il n'y paraissait. La jeune fille passa une main le long de son visage pâle. Il était doux et propre, tandis que sur son front se trouvait un bandage qui détenait prisonnière sa chevelure rousse. Neaera regarda ses mains : elles étaient aussi recouvertes d'un tissu blanc. Elle usa de ses dernières forces pour avoir une vision nette, puis elle comprit enfin. S'il faisait si sombre, ce n'était pas à cause de la nuit, mais parce qu'il n'y avait aucune lumière. L'enfant se trouvait dans une chambre, dans un endroit qu'elle connaissait à peine. Quand elle essayait de se rappeler les événements de la veille, son esprit se bloquait et elle n'arrivait pas à retrouver la mémoire. Neaera soupira. Que faisait-elle ici ? Avait-elle, ne serait-ce que l'espace d'un instant, rêvé pendant tout ce temps ? Était-elle encore à Athènes, aux côtés de ses parents ? Siégeait-elle à ce lit en attendant que sa mère lui dît de se lever, car il était l'heure pour elle d'aller travailler ? La jeune fille ne savait plus vraiment, mais elle espérait. Elle espérait que ces pas qui se dirigeaient vers la pièce allaient lui annoncer que tout ceci ne fut qu'un songe et qu'elle n'avait jamais été séparée de sa famille.

Désireuse d'avoir la surprise, ou trop peureuse de connaître la vérité, Neaera referma les yeux et attendit que la porte s'ouvrît pour sentir un jet de lumière parcourir la fine surface de ses paupières closes. Le pas lourd faisait grincer le planché de la chambre et la jeune fille frissonna. La personne prit place sur une chaise poussiéreuse, puis sur le front de l'enfant se déposa une main vaste. Elle semblait vieille. Aussitôt, la petite rousse ouvrit les yeux et découvrit avec stupeur que ce n'était pas son père. L'homme tenait à son autre main une chandelle qui illuminait la salle. La jeune fille parcourut de ses prunelles mordorées le visage de l'inconnu, puis elle se rendit compte qu'il était borgne. Son visage était rond et ses cheveux bruns dévoilaient quelques mèches argentées. Son œil gauche fait de verre effrayait Neaera, mais elle tenta de soutenir le regard. Il s'excusa de lui avoir fait peur par un tendre sourire, puis elle le lui rendit en se sentant soulagée. L'homme retira sa main, puis lorsqu'elle voulut se relever afin de mieux lui faire face, il l'aida tout en douceur.

« Fais attention ma petite, cela fait trois jours que tu dors. »

De l'inquiétude émanait de sa voix grave. Neaera le considéra quelques secondes, ne sachant quoi répondre. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre le sens de ses paroles. Que venait-il de dire ? Avait-elle bien entendu ? Avait-elle vraiment dormi pendant trois jours ? Trois jours. Trois jours d'écoulés et ses parents devaient l'attendre à Rome. Ses pauvres parents qui devaient s'inquiéter, qui devaient supplier les habitants et les gardes de leur dire où se trouvait leur fille, ses pauvres parents qui pensaient certainement qu'elle avait péri dans son voyage... Non ! Décidemment, Neaera ne pouvait croire cet inconnu. Elle se leva brutalement et manqua de tomber, mais il la rattrapa bien assez tôt.

« Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ?

— Je... Je dois retrouver mes parents. Ils m'attendent à Rome !

— A Rome ? » s'étonna-t-il. « Voyons ma petite, tu vois très bien que tu n'es pas en état de marcher, et encore moins d'aller toute seule jusqu'à Rome.

— Je m'en fiche ! » s'exclama l'enfant d'une voix colérique. « Je dois les retrouver, ils m'attendent ! S'il vous plaît, _Signore_, laissez-moi partir. Je... Je reviendrai une fois que je saurai que mes parents sont arrivés et je viendrai travailler pour vous, afin de payer ma dette.

— Ta dette ? » demanda-t-il. « Quelle dette ?

— C'est grâce à vous que je suis ici. Vous m'avez soignée et j'ai occupé votre lit pendant trois jours. Je suis vraiment désolée. »

L'homme lâcha un rire sonore qui résonna dans la chambre. Il fit rasseoir Neaera et la regarda dans les yeux.

« Ma petite, ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai trouvée en train agonir sur le sol.

— Je vous demande pardon ? Que s'est-il passé... ? Je... Je ne me souviens de rien...

— C'est mon neveu qui t'a trouvée. Il revenait de Florence pendant la nuit et il t'a découverte, fiévreuse et inconsciente sur son chemin. Tu étais blessée à la tête et il t'a portée jusqu'ici, à Monteriggionni. J'ai fait venir un médecin qui t'a donné un somnifère et cela t'a fait dormir pendant trois jours, le temps que tu récupères. C'est Ezio que tu devrais remercier. Lui-même n'était pas dans un très bon état en rentrant et il aurait très bien pu te laisser mourir. Par conséquent, j'aimerais que tu te reposes. J'enverrai mes hommes à Rome pour aller chercher tes parents. D'ailleurs, quel est ton nom ? »

Elle était troublée. C'était comme si on venait de lui asséner un coup violent sur le crâne. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il venait de lui déclarer. L'homme disait qu'elle avait failli mourir, mais rien ne lui revenait en tête. Son neveu était le seul souvenir qui lui restait. Neaera revoyait ses yeux bruns qui la fixaient pendant qu'elle lui souriait, cette chevelure cachée sous une capuche blanche qui avait fait ressortir son teint mordoré. La petite rousse se mit à creuser dans le fond de ses pensées : était-ce lui qui avait hurlé de l'aide tout en étant blessé ? Elle le supposait, mais le rouge lui monta aux joues quand elle comprit qu'il l'avait prise sur son passage tout en étant blessé. Elle lui devait la vie, elle était vivante grâce à lui.

« Neaera Bella, _Signore_. Mon père se prénomme Ilias et ma mère Ana. S'il vous plaît, retrouvez-les le plus rapidement possible ! Ils sont certainement en train de m'attendre ! » implora la jeune fille en pleurant légèrement.

L'inconnu s'abaissa à sa hauteur, puis il essuya ses larmes et lui sourit. Il la regarda profondément dans les yeux.

« Je te le promets, Neaera. Maintenant, recouche-toi. »

L'enfant acquiesça et s'exécuta. L'homme se releva, puis le planché grinça une nouvelle fois. Elle le regarda atteindre la porte, tandis que la lumière s'évanouissait. Quand il l'ouvrit, un faible son s'échappa de la gorge de la jeune fille. Il se retourna alors et elle lui demanda d'une voix douce et fatiguée :

« Je suis confuse, _Signore_. Je ne vous ai même pas demandé votre nom...

— Je suis Mario Auditore et tu es ici en sécurité. À présent, dors. »

* * *

><p>La matinée lui sembla durer une éternité. Neaera ne s'ennuyait pas, elle pensait. Mais plus ses pensées l'obsédaient et plus le temps demeurait morne et lent. Elle s'inquiétait profondément pour l'avenir de ses parents, mais elle espérait du plus profond de son cœur que Mario enverrait ses hommes à Rome pour les retrouver. Demeurer loin d'eux plus longtemps la faisait souffrir et elle s'en voulait amèrement d'avoir faibli et de ne pas avoir écouté les voix de son esprit qui lui avaient hurlé de se relever. Oui, à présent la jeune fille se souvenait de tout et elle bénissait ce mystérieux Ezio de l'avoir sauvée des bras de la Mort.<p>

Elle n'était pas encore sortie de sa chambre, beaucoup trop gênée à l'idée d'interrompre le quotidien du foyer de Mario. La jeune fille, qui n'avait eu de cesse de fixer la fenêtre de la pièce depuis son réveil, se leva enfin pour se poster derrière elle. Elle constata qu'elle portait une chemise de nuit et qu'elle était très douce au touché. Elle se sentit embarrassée, car Mario avait veillé à ce qu'elle ne manquât de rien. Neaera prit appui sur un meuble d'une main pour ne pas tomber, puis elle admira l'horizon qui s'étendait devant elle. Il faisait aussi beau que les jours précédents, mais cette fois-ci, elle les passait dans une maison où la fraîcheur était étonnamment agréable. L'oiseau était toujours dans le ciel baigné de nuages blancs et elle eut la sensation qu'il était devenu son ange gardien depuis le début de son périple. Devant elle se dessinait un grand village où et les vieilles maisons faisaient rêver Neaera. Il y avait de l'animation dans les venelles anciennes. Des citoyens marchaient tranquillement pour savourer les rais du soleil, certains se disaient bonjour, se souriaient mutuellement. Et puis, d'autres travaillaient dans la bonne humeur, même si les constructions étaient longues et dures. Elle prenait plaisir à imaginer Ilias et Ana sur la place centrale, mais aussi à penser qu'ils auraient été heureux ici autant qu'à Rome.

La jeune fille se retourna : on venait de frapper à la porte. Elle n'émit aucun son et s'en rapprocha le plus vite possible. La petite rousse respira profondément et l'ouvrit enfin. Elle fut tout de suite subjuguée par la beauté de cette femme qui ressemblait encore à une adolescente. Son visage mordoré était légèrement rond et il abritait deux prunelles aux reflets ambre, ainsi qu'un petit nez et des lèvres pulpeuses. Cependant, c'était sa chevelure qui intriguait et fascinait Neaera. Elle était sombre et bouclée, et elle s'étendait en-dessous de sa poitrine recouverte de tissus dorés. Son regard fatigué attestait qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait réveillée et cela fit sourire la petite rousse.

« Te voilà enfin réveillée ! » lui dit-elle d'une voix douce et heureuse. « Je commençais à me faire du soucis, j'ai bien crû que tu ne te réveillerais jamais !

— Je... Je suis désolée de demander cela : mais qui êtes-vous ? Seriez-vous...

— Je m'appelle Claudia. Claudia Auditore. Je suis la sœur d'Ezio, je suppose qu'Oncle Mario t'a parlé de lui, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune fille acquiesça et la laissa entrer. Claudia pénétra dans la chambre et se tourna vers Neaera qui vacillait légèrement. Elle lui demanda si tout allait bien, mais cette dernière lui mentit en disant que ce n'était rien de grave. En réalité, l'enfant était perdue parmi tous ces membres de la famille Auditore et elle n'y comprenait visiblement rien. Pourquoi Ezio et Claudia habitaient avec leur oncle ? N'avaient-ils pas de mère ou de père ? Étaient-ils orphelins ? Malheureusement, Neaera dut garder ses questions pour plus tard et elle accompagna Claudia jusqu'à son lit où elles se posèrent toutes les deux.

« Puis-je te demander comment tu t'appelles ? » fit Claudia d'un ton joyeux.

« Neaera. »

Même si la présence de la jeune femme était reposante, la petite rousse se sentait terriblement intimidée. Elle n'osait la regarder dans les yeux, de peur de salir sa beauté ou bien de l'offusquer. Ce fut Claudia qui brisa le silence en détendant l'atmosphère : elle venait de toucher sa chevelure de feu. Face à ce geste, la jeune fille sursauta et la sylphide s'excusa en lui demandant la permission, cette fois-ci. Elle accepta timidement et Claudia se posta derrière son dos pour mieux pouvoir les caresser. Ses mouvements étaient aussi légers qu'enfantins et cela apaisa Neaera qui fermait à présent les yeux.

« C'est un bien joli prénom. » la complimenta la Auditore.

« Claudia est un beau prénom aussi, vous savez.

— Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais.

— Je suis désolée.

— Ne t'excuse pas, Neaera ! » ria-t-elle. « J'ai surtout l'impression de vieillir sous tes paroles ! D'ailleurs, pourrais-je savoir d'où tu viens ? Tu ne sembles pas venir d'ici.

— Oh... Eh bien... (Elle hésita quelques instants.) En réalité, je viens de Grèce, mais Mère est Italienne. Elle a rencontré Père à Venise, et depuis, ils ne se sont jamais quittés. J'étais heureuse avec Mère et Père, mais c'était avant.

— Avant ? » répéta Claudia.

« Avant l'arrivée des slaves sur le continent. Mère et Père ont décidé de partir, car c'était plus prudent, mais je n'ai jamais su pourquoi.

— Quel âge as-tu, Neaera ?

— J'ai bientôt quatorze ans. »

La jeune femme cessa ses caresses. Elle observa l'enfant d'un air admirable. Elle songea que Neaera était très intelligente pour son âge, mais cela lui rappela aussi sa jeunesse. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'y avait pas songée, ainsi l'image de la demeure des Auditore à Florence lui revint en tête et elle se sentit euphorique. Ce temps du passé lui manquait incroyablement, et en partant de sa ville natale, Claudia y avait perdu une partie de son âme d'adolescente. Elle avait grandi plus vite, même si aux yeux de son frère et de son oncle elle n'était encore qu'une petite fille. Claudia aimait cette sensation infantile, mais elle était au fond très brisée et tentait de se montrer forte auprès de sa pauvre mère. Savoir que Neaera était déjà très intelligente et très adulte à tout juste quatorze printemps la captivait entièrement. La jeune femme reprit finement ses cajoleries.

« Tu t'exprimes d'une façon si mature, Neaera. Tes parents doivent être fiers de toi.

— J'aimerais qu'ils pensent la même chose. Merci, Claudia.

— Je suis sûre qu'ils te le diront lorsque les hommes d'Oncle Mario les auront retrouvés et les ramèneront ici !

— Je suis si impatiente de les revoir, si tu savais ! Je suis heureuse et ils m'ont tant manquée... Mais si ton oncle envoie ses hommes à Rome cet après-midi, quand reviendront-ils ? Enfin, tu ne le sais probablement pas...

— Cela dépendra des recherches, Neaera. Il n'y a que quelques jours à attendre. Quelques jours avant de revoir tes parents, si tu savais la chance que tu as !

— Pourquoi dis-tu cela, Claudia ?

— Mes deux frères et mon père sont morts lorsque j'avais à peu près ton âge. Aujourd'hui encore, ils me manquent... Mais j'ai Mère et Ezio, je ne suis pas toute seule. »

A cette entente, le cœur de Neaera se serra et elle ressentit une vive douleur lanciner sa poitrine. Elle y déposa une main pour sentir les battements rythmés qui résonnaient à l'intérieur. La jeune fille se sentait atrocement désolée et profondément attristée d'apprendre que les Auditore eurent jadis perdu une moitié de leur famille. Ainsi, son désir de revoir ses parents se manifesta avec tant d'ardeur qu'elle manqua d'air et faillit s'étouffer. La jeune femme s'affola et lui demanda à nouveau si tout allait bien. Comme à son habitude, Neaera mentit pour son bien et lui expliqua qu'elle avait besoin de repos.

« Que dirais-tu de passer la journée avec moi ? » questionna Claudia.

« Ce serait avec joie, mais avant cela j'aimerais voir ton frère pour le remercier.

— C'est tout naturel. » répondit-elle en se levant. « Il est dans la première chambre du couloir d'à côté. Pour l'instant il dort, mais rend-lui visite quand tu voudras. Encore merci d'avoir bien voulu discuter avec moi, Neaera. »

Claudia quitta la chambre avec un sourire aux lèvres, délaissant ainsi la petite rousse dans son éternelle solitude.

* * *

><p>Neaera ouvrit la porte. Elle s'était changée pour paraître présentable lorsqu'elle en viendrait à revoir la famille Auditore, mais aussi pour rendre visite à Ezio. Elle fut soudainement charmée par la clarté qui régnait dans la villa de Mario, mais aussi par ses richesses architecturale et artistique. Elle observa de nombreuses secondes le grand lustre à pampilles qui illuminait le hall, mais aussi les piliers qui soutenaient l'habitation. La jeune fille vit du personnel se déplacer rapidement dans la maison : l'heure du déjeuner approchait. La petite rousse secoua la tête et reprit son chemin en effleurant la balustrade opaline de ses doigts d'argent. Comme lui avait indiqué Claudia, Neaera se rendit dans le couloir qui se trouvait à côté de sa chambre, puis elle se plaça face à la première porte. Elle frappa une fois, puis deux, attendant toujours patiemment. Toutefois, la gamine se rappela qu'Ezio dormait sûrement, alors elle sourit faiblement et l'ouvrit doucement.<p>

La chambre était sombre. Les bougies qui siégeaient près des murs avaient don de faire ressortir les couleurs chaudes de la pièce. Il y avait à sa gauche une baignoire de teinte virginale, ainsi que des meubles faits de marbre foncé. A droite se trouvait un lit à baldaquin rouge. Elle s'en approcha silencieusement et elle le vit enfin. Ses yeux étaient fermés et il respirait bruyamment. Sa chevelure brune était attachée maladroitement et sur son front figurait de nombreuses perles de sueur. Il semblait souffrir et ses lèvres charnues murmuraient des choses incompréhensibles. Une cicatrice se trouvait sur le côté droit de sa bouche. Neaera se rapprocha un peu plus et elle se sentit rougir lorsqu'elle aperçut que le torse de son sauveur était dénudé. Le sang de sa plaie avait coloré les bandages blancs qui entouraient sa poitrine. La gamine respira profondément et prit place sur le fauteuil qui se trouvait aux côtés d'Ezio. Elle s'empara également de la compresse qui baignait dans un récipient à métal. Elle l'essora et la disposa sur le front de l'homme pour le rafraîchir. Ses douleurs se calmèrent, puis recommencèrent et pendant une heure Neaera le regarda se battre dans son sommeil.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla enfin, la jeune fille se figea. Ezio laissa s'écouler un court instant, puis il se releva tout en grognant maladivement. Il fixa de ses yeux sombres la gamine qui venait de baisser la tête.

« Je suis confuse, _Signore_, je ne voulais pas vous réveiller.

— Ce n'est rien, mais dis-moi : pourquoi es-tu là ?

— Je tenais à vous remercier de... De m'avoir sauvée. »

Sa voix tremblait. Ezio la scruta, puis il soupira d'aise.

« Au moins, l'un de nous deux se porte bien.

— Je vous serai éternellement reconnaissante. Si vous le désirez, je travaillerais pour vous afin de rembourser ma dette. Je pourrais travailler dans la villa de votre oncle, ou même vous accompagner lors de vos déplacements.

— Ne t'en fais pas pour cela, ce n'est rien. Je n'allais pas t'abandonner sur cette route, même en étant blessé. Cela n'aurait pas été raisonnable.

— Mais... Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas, _Signore_. Pourquoi m'avez-vous sauvée ?

— Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de laisser mourir un être faible qui croise mon chemin. Je n'aurais pas voulu avoir ta mort sur la conscience. » finit-il sur une note d'humour.

Neaera releva les yeux et lui sourit d'un sourire si tendre et si magnifique qu'il ne put s'empêcher de lui en offrir un en retour. Ils restèrent longtemps à se regarder, n'osant briser le silence qui s'était installé avec une telle sérénité qu'il en était presque devenu sacré. Parfois, Ezio toussait et reprenait ses élans de douleur, mais Neaera était là pour le calmer et sa présence l'aidait. Il n'avait jamais été aussi à l'aise depuis bien longtemps, et surtout en compagnie d'une enfant.

« Comment t'appelles-tu, jeune fille ?

— Neaera.

— Tu viens de Grèce ?

— _Sì, Signore_, mais ma mère est Italienne. Mes parents et moi avons décidé de nous rendre à Rome, ils ne supportaient plus Athènes et la Grèce.

— A cause de l'occupation ottomane ?

— Je crois. Vous en avez entendu parler ?

— Bien sûr. C'est assez malheureux, mais je comprends tes parents. Où sont-ils ?

— Ils sont à Rome, _Signore_. Votre oncle va envoyer ses hommes cet après-midi pour aller les retrouver.

— Tu dois être impatiente. Que vas-tu faire de ta journée ?

— Votre sœur m'a proposée de passer la journée à ses côtés. Elle est si gentille et si généreuse, je vous envierais presque.

— Ah, cette Claudia... Elle ferait surtout n'importe quoi pour échapper à son travail. » rigola-t-il en l'entendant de nouveau geindre dans son esprit, car Mario l'avait chargée de s'occuper des comptes de la villa, et par conséquent de Monteriggionni.

— Elle paraît pourtant si jeune pour travailler. Et vous, _Signore_, que faîtes-vous ? »

A cette question, Ezio lui sourit. Il ne pouvait en aucun cas lui dévoiler sa véritable « profession », cela pouvait la mettre en danger. L'homme se contenta de lui répondre que c'était compliqué et qu'il lui expliquerait quand elle serait grande, si évidemment ils se revoyaient — ce qu'Ezio doutait. Ne désirant aucunement l'offenser, Neaera ne répondit pas, même si elle était de plus en plus intriguée par son sauveur.

La porte s'ouvrit et une servante plutôt jolie s'avança vers eux. Elle tenait un plateau et s'exclama qu'elle venait pour le repas d'Ezio. Neaera se leva pour laisser la place à la jeune femme, puis elle se retira en s'apercevant que l'homme n'avait même pas constaté sa soudaine disparition, trop occupé à contempler la domestique. La jeune fille déplora intérieurement son comportement et descendit du premier étage à la recherche de Claudia qui se trouvait seule dans le salon. Elles sortirent et passèrent toute la journée dehors, tandis que la dernière des Auditore lui faisait visiter la ville de son oncle.


	3. Chapitre III

Maria pénétra dans la chambre de Neaera. La jeune fille pleurait encore dans son sommeil. C'était la troisième fois que ses cauchemars se réitéraient. Dans sa chimère, ses parents disparaissaient de Rome tout en oubliant leur enfant. La petite rousse criait après eux, mais ils ne semblaient guère décidés à l'entendre et elle périssait sous le poids d'une haine mélancolique. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Maria se trouvait déjà à ses côtés et elle caressait son visage en lui murmurant que ce n'était rien de plus qu'un mauvais rêve. La gamine tremblait encore et la femme commença à lui fredonner des mélodies pour qu'elle se rendormît. Hélas, Neaera n'était pas décidée à refermer les yeux, beaucoup trop accablée et beaucoup trop angoissée à l'idée de rejoindre ses songes. Elle était effrayée et la peur la rongeait dès que ce cauchemar se renouvelait dans son esprit. La jeune fille avala avec difficulté sa salive, puis elle cligna des yeux pour demeurer éveillée. Elle leva légèrement la tête et demanda à Maria de la laisser, ne souhaitant aucunement abuser de son temps. La femme lui déclara que cela ne la dérangeait pas, mais Neaera insista. De ce fait, Maria se retira et l'enfant attendit longuement avant de se lever à son tour. Elle enfila son pantalon par-dessus sa chemise et sortit de sa chambre tout en étant pieds-nus.

Le carrelage virginal était froid. Les rais de la lune reflétaient à l'intérieur de façon gracieuse. Neaera se sentait oppressée à l'idée de vagabonder seule dans la villa des Auditore. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre l'unique bruit de ses déplacements, et encore moins de circuler la nuit dans un pareil endroit. La jeune fille longea le couloir et descendit de l'escalier central. Elle tourna à gauche et pénétra dans les cuisines. A l'intérieur, tout était désertique. Elle se souvint en cet instant que sa rencontre avec Maria s'était faite ici. Trois jours auparavant, elle s'y était rendue discrètement, affamée. La femme lui avait fait remarquer que ce n'était pas bien de manger entre les repas, mais sa voix tendre et calme l'avait fait sourire. Elle s'était excusée et Maria lui avait proposé de se rendre avec elle au marché, où elle l'avait aidée à porter ses courses. Pendant le chemin, Neaera avait appris que Maria était la mère de Claudia et d'Ezio, et par conséquent l'épouse du défunt Giovanni Auditore. « C'était un excellent banquier. » lui avait-elle expliqué. Cependant, la jeune fille n'en avait jamais entendu parler, mais elle avait laissé la femme s'exprimer sur son amour perdu qui lui manquait encore aujourd'hui. Elle avait vu dans ses yeux le regard d'une personne chagrinée et détruite par le temps. Ce même regard que Neaera avait retrouvé chez Claudia.

Maria lui parlait souvent de Pettrucio et de Federico. Elle disait qu'Ezio revenait souvent à la villa pour prendre de ses nouvelles, mais aussi pour lui offrir des plumes qu'il avait collectées jusqu'à son passage à Monteriggioni. Les rémiges avaient don de lui rappeler le secret que son plus jeune fils avait emporté jusqu'à sa tombe, mais il arrivait parfois à Maria de sentir la présence de son enfant dans sa chambre. Quant à Federico, elle racontait souvent qu'Ezio ressemblait à son fils aîné. Ils avaient toujours été ensemble et une véritable complicité s'était installée entre eux. Il avait toujours été très sage et très intelligent, désireux de rendre sa famille heureuse, mais aussi de la protéger lorsque son père s'absentait.

Neaera se servit un verre d'eau après s'être emparée de la carafe. Elle prit place sur la vieille table qui servait à préparer les plats, puis elle observa le clair de lune à travers la grande fenêtre de la pièce. La jeune fille but une gorgée du récipient afin de se rafraîchir. Elle se rappela de son rêve et une douleur s'installa dans son cœur. Ses rythmes devinrent plus réguliers et un frisson la parcourut. En réalité, elle était effrayée. Elle était effrayée, car les hommes de Mario ne revenaient pas. Cela faisait trois jours, désormais. Ils devaient être arrivés à Rome et ils n'avaient donné aucun signe de vie. Neaera s'inquiétait. Elle avait peur. Et si son cauchemar n'était que l'amère révélation qui l'attendait... ?

Plongée dans ses pensées, l'enfant ne se rendit pas compte qu'une personne venait d'entrer dans les cuisines. Quand elle releva la tête et qu'elle aperçut Ezio, elle faillit hurler, mais le jeune homme la fit taire en collant une main à sa bouche. Il lui murmura de ne pas faire de bruit et elle acquiesça tandis qu'il se dégageait. Un étrange silence s'installa et la jeune fille n'osa guère le briser. Elle constata qu'il avait meilleure mine, mais elle se demanda si la jolie servante n'était pas impliquée dans l'histoire. Cette réflexion la pinça en plein cœur, puis elle baissa les yeux. Avec le temps, Claudia, Ezio et elle étaient devenus de véritables amis et Neaera s'inquiétait beaucoup à leur sujet.

« Tu as encore crié. » lui fit remarquer Ezio.

« Je sais. » répondit l'enfant d'un ton honteux.

Le jeune homme se déplaça avec difficulté : il boitait encore. Il attrapa un couteau et une pomme qu'il se mit à peler sous ses yeux. La jeune fille le regarda faire, comme fascinée par la délicatesse qu'il adoptait tout en l'épluchant. Il semblait l'écorcher avec grâce. Lorsqu'Ezio eut terminé, la petite rousse vit qu'il ne s'était pas une seule fois coupé. Il croqua dans le fruit à pleines dents et toisa Neaera.

« Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me raconter tes rêves ? » demanda-t-il entre deux bouchées.

« Ce n'est pas une question de vouloir ou non, Ezio. Je ne voudrais pas t'embêter avec mes futiles histoires, voilà tout.

— Tu ne m'embêteras jamais. »

Depuis que Neaera était arrivée, le jeune homme n'avait pu s'empêcher de la considérer comme sa petite-sœur. Elle lui rappelait Claudia en beaucoup plus jeune, mais en plus mature et plus réfléchie. Il aimait beaucoup passer du temps avec la jeune fille, car sa perception de la vie était emplie d'une profonde beauté et il y décelait une certaine sainteté. Neaera priait le Seigneur tous les jours. Elle pensait que les anges existaient et que la résurrection n'était pas qu'un simple mythe. Elle lui parlait souvent d'un oiseau dans le ciel qui lui tenait compagnie depuis Vérone, de ces histoires qu'elle inventait en jetant un simple coup d'œil vers le marché de Monteriggioni. Neaera n'était qu'une petite fille, et pourtant, Ezio avait la sensation de vivre aux côtés d'une femme humaniste. Son visage était le seul moyen pour lui de garder les pieds sur terre.

« D'accord, mais je veux prendre l'air.

— A ta guise. »

Ils sortirent de la cuisine, puis Ezio lui pria d'attendre une ou deux minutes. Il disparut et réapparut bien assez tôt avec un gilet en laine qu'il déposa sur le dos de la jeune fille. Elle le remercia d'un sourire et elle pénétra hors de la villa la première. Dehors, il faisait froid, mais cela ne semblait guère déranger Ezio. Il respirait la brise nocturne d'une manière passionnée et le ruban rouge qui ornait ses cheveux se dénoua pour s'échapper en compagnie du vent. Sa chevelure brune détachée, Neaera le découvrit autrement, mais ce n'était pas sans lui déplaire. Il était toujours aussi beau que dans son souvenir où il l'avait portée sur lui, de cette fois où elle lui avait rendu visite tandis qu'il dormait péniblement. La petite rousse ouvrit la marche et ils descendirent les escaliers qui menaient à la propriété des Auditore. Ezio observa le terrain d'entraînement qui était désert et il sourit intérieurement, se souvenant des premières fois où il s'était exercé en compagnie de son oncle Mario. Cela faisait de nombreuses années, et à présent, le jeune homme était fatigué de se battre et de mener une guerre contre le mal qui habitait l'Italie. Il espérait que son rôle allait bientôt se terminer, même s'il n'en avait pas fini avec les Templiers.

Ils longèrent les venelles où quelques habitants étaient encore présents. Les plus ivres observaient sauvagement Neaera, mais Ezio la pressa par la taille pour la protéger et la pousser à aller plus vite, même si ce dernier boitait. Certaines fois, des courtisanes l'abordaient en lui susurrant de douces paroles et la jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jalouse de leurs charmes, car le jeune homme semblait captivé et prêt à oublier l'enfant. Néanmoins, il se ressaisissait toujours et il répondait par un sourire aux jeunes femmes que ce n'était pas raisonnable et qu'il préférait passer du temps avec sa « petite-sœur ». Bien sûr, Neaera savait qu'il mentait, mais elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle appliquait les leçons que sa mère lui avait apprises en fermant les yeux sur de stupides choses pour apprécier le moment présent.

« Est-ce que c'est mal d'avoir peur ? » questionna l'enfant.

Ils venaient de se poser sur un banc et la jeune fille observait les étoiles, pensive.

« De nos jours, qui n'a pas peur ?

— Toi.

— Moi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire cela ?

— Je le ressens. Tu n'es pas comme les autres. Tu es... différent. On dirait que rien ne t'atteint et tu peux être indifférent à tout ce que tu désires. Pourtant, je ne comprends pas : est-ce que la religion t'indiffère aussi ? N'écoutes-tu pas Dieu avant de t'endormir ?

— Il y a bien longtemps que Dieu m'a abandonné, Neaera…

— Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Dieu n'abandonne personne. Il est partout et Il nous aide à sa façon. Dieu ne t'a pas abandonné, c'est toi qui te montres indifférent face à Lui. »

Elle parlait de la religion avec passion. Ses yeux qui scrutaient le firmament étoilé semblaient chercher des yeux le Seigneur, tandis qu'Ezio ne répondait pas, trop absorbé par les paroles qu'elle prononçait. Il aurait aimé lui dire que Dieu était un monstre, car Il ne lui avait pas donné assez de force pour sauver son père et ses deux frères, que ce n'était qu'une pure invention pour cacher la véritable source divine, mais il n'en fit rien. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer et encore moins l'irriter à cause de son opinion religieuse.

« Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas t'offenser. Pour te répondre simplement, sache que tout le monde a peur. Moi-même, j'ai peur chaque jour qu'il arrive du mal à ma famille, que je n'arrive pas à la protéger comme il se doit. J'ai peur du temps qui passe, j'ai peur de ce qu'il adviendra du futur. Mais pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ? »

Elle resta longuement silencieuse.

« J'ai peur, Ezio. J'ai peur que mes cauchemars deviennent réalité. J'ai peur que mes parents m'oublient en partant de Rome comme cette nuit, j'ai peur qu'ils considèrent leur vie actuelle comme plus agréable que la précédente. Je suis effrayée. Je n'aurais pas dû les quitter à Vérone, je n'aurais pas dû les écouter. Mère disait que c'était plus prudent, mais cela ne l'a jamais été. Il n'y avait aucun danger... »

Elle s'était remise à pleurer silencieusement. La jeune fille observait toujours la voûte céleste en espérant voir son aigle, mais il n'était pas présent. Neaera s'excusa tout en murmurant qu'elle était navrée qu'Ezio la vît sous cet angle, mais il ne prononça aucun mot. Il la regardait d'un profond désarroi, gêné de ne pas trouver les bonnes paroles pour la consoler et apaiser son âme. Le jeune homme se rapprocha doucement d'elle, puis il la prit dans ses bras. Quand elle comprit son geste, l'enfant désira se retirer, mais elle en fut incapable. Ezio maintenait son embrassade et la serrait fortement contre lui. Le corps du jeune homme était brûlant, et pourtant elle avait extrêmement froid. C'était comme si le doute s'était emparé de son esprit et qu'il semblait neiger jusqu'en Enfer. A cette pensée, Neaera se sentit mal à l'aise : pour la première fois de sa vie, elle songeait au Diable au moment où elle avait le plus besoin du Seigneur. Elle se sentait troublée.

« Ils reviendront, Neaera. Je te le promets. Comment pourraient-ils oublié une jeune fille aussi merveilleuse ? Tout le monde t'aime, ici. Pourquoi tes parents ne t'aimeraient plus et partiraient sans toi ?

— Je suis... tellement... désolée...

— Il n'y a pas de mal à pleurer. »

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle constata que l'obscurité avait laissé place à la lumière. Ses yeux gorgés de rouge la brûlaient et son cœur trépignait encore de douleur. Neaera sentait une ancienne étreinte autour d'elle : elle observa les lieux et se rendit compte qu'Ezio était encore auprès d'elle. Ils s'étaient endormis sur ce banc après avoir longuement parlé de leurs peurs jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mît à pleurer dans les bras de l'homme. Neaera respira lentement et admira les nuages qu'abritait le ciel : son aigle était revenu. Ses plumes scintillés de brun et d'or narguaient le soleil, tandis que son cri brisait ce morne silence qui avait corrompu l'esprit de la jeune fille pendant toute une nuit. La gamine réveilla doucement Ezio dont le regard fatigué ne tarda pas à pointer le bout de son nez. Son ami lui sourit tendrement et s'étira tout en baillant bruyamment.<p>

« Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas dormi à la belle étoile. »

Neaera ne répondit pas, elle se contenta simplement d'acquiescer face aux propos de l'homme, puis elle se leva et entraîna Ezio. Ils délaissèrent le banc qui leur avait autrefois servi de lit, puis son regard s'aventura une nouvelle fois vers les ruelles animées du matin. Les habitants de Monteriggionni étaient levés depuis longtemps et le commerce battait déjà à son plein. Des courtisanes n'étaient pas très loin d'eux et certaines d'entre elles eurent don de rappeler à Neaera ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Ezio les observa brièvement, puis il renouvela son attention vers celle qui l'accompagnait :

« Au fait, Neaera… Je devais faire quelques courses dès mon arrivée à Monteriggionni qui ont bien évidemment été retardées. Tu voudrais m'accompagner ?

– Avec joie ! » répondit-elle en cessant de fixer les jolies filles qui se déhanchaient.

Le ténébreux murmura quelque chose, puis ils tournèrent à gauche et empruntèrent une petite ruelle déserte. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la place principale où se tenaient de nombreux commerçants, Ezio fut surpris de l'énormité des villageois présents. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers sa protégée qui lui rendit son œillade. Elle arqua l'un de ses sourcils flamboyants tout en demeurant toujours aussi innocente. Son cœur rata un battement : elle n'avait jamais vu autant de monde dans une aussi petite forteresse. « Que se passe-t-il ? » se demandait-elle de plus en plus. Un morceau de flamme envahie son corps tout entier et elle sentit la fièvre la prendre pour la première fois. Elle tremblait.

Neaera fit quelques pas en avant et tendit l'oreille, tandis que son ami l'imitait.

Les habitants parlaient d'un certain retour attendu, et tous se précipitaient peu à peu vers l'entrée de Monteriggionni. Quelque chose se tramait et plus elle entendait les gens parler et plus la jeune fille se sentait attirer par les murmures qui se répandaient. L'enfant réitéra son action et avança tout en sanglotant. Elle entendit une femme murmurer à son mari qu'_ils _étaient revenus et que le résultat était piteux à voir. Nonobstant, une chose mystérieuse intriguait la plupart et c'était cela qui les poussait à se rapprocher de plus en plus au sortir de la forteresse.

« Neaera, attends ! » s'écria Ezio en la rattrapant.

Il l'entoura de ses bras, puis il lui déclara qu'il n'était guère prudent pour elle de se rendre seule là-bas. La majorité des personnes qui s'y rendaient était des ivrognes, des paysans et des voleurs. Par conséquent, ils ne feraient pas attention à Neaera et Ezio ne tenait pas à ce qu'elle fût de nouveau blessée après ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

« Les hommes de Mario sont de retour ! Les hommes de Mario sont de retour ! » répétait un homme en courant vers la destination finale des villageois.

Neaera sentit son cœur mourir brutalement. Elle allait enfin revoir ses parents.


End file.
